Unsur pelengkap
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Eijun hanya butuh rasa percaya, tapi itu adalah hal paling sulit untuk didapat baginya. [OS Sequel DIVINE] [3rd Project 26 #18]


Tepat saat pintu dia buka, wajah sumringah Miyuki Kazuya langsung menyambutnya sambil menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Eijun."

Tidak ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan pada tamunya pagi itu, tapi Eijun sudah belajar caranya berbaik hati dan menerima kedatangan dia diwaktu yang seharusnya sedikit tabu untuk seorang tamu berkunjung. Sarapan yang dia buat saja masih belum matang, kedua anaknya masih tergeletak di kamar karena belum sempat Eijun bangunkan, tapi pria ini sudah datang dengan dandanan rapih membawa sebuah tas besar yang Eijun yakini berisi pakaian ganti untuk tiga hari ke depan.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi liburan ke Nagano.

"Anak-anak mana?" tanpa Eijun jawab dia yang bertanya sudah lebih dulu melongokkan kepalanya mengintip satu kamar tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelum masuk lebih dalam ke arah meja makan.

Sebaliknya setelah sampai kembali ke dapur Eijun baru bertanya, "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Tidak ada niat basa-basi karena Eijun yakin lawan bicaranya juga tidak akan sungkan padanya. Eijun hanya ingin memastikan berapa jumlah mangkuk nasi yang harus dia isi setelah nasi matang nanti.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku mau sarapan denganmu, dengan anak-anak juga." Kan? Miyuki Kazuya yang duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan di belakangnya sudah lama kehilangan sikap sungkannya pada Eijun, lebih tepat lagi mungkin kalau disebut tidak ingin sungkan. Karena misi Miyuki Kazuya sekarang adalah membuat Eijun mau menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Rencana untuk jalan-jalan dan liburan ke Nagano hari ini juga adalah salah satu bagian dari cara 'mendekatkan diri' dengan Eijun.

"Kalau begitu jangan hanya duduk di sana, pergi bangunkan anak-anak. Aku hampir selesai."

"Baiklah, sayang."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Kazu & Eiko (OC)

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #18**_

_**I'm yours : World**_

**Unsur pelengkap**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sejak kedua anak mereka menerima keberadaan Kazuya sebagai ayah, Eijun sudah tidak punya lagi alasan untuk lari dari pria alpha yang sudah menidurinya sembilan tahun lalu. Sebaliknya Kazu dan Eiko, kedua anaknya justru sudah berpindah memihak pada Kazuya dan ingin Eijun cepat-cepat kembali dengan ayah mereka.

"Kami ingin tinggal dengan mama dan papa!" itu yang mereka katakan di depan kuil saat merayakan tahun baru bersama beberapa bulan lalu. Kedua anak itu berhasil membuat wajah Eijun merah padam karena hampir semua yang dengar langsung menoleh pada Eijun dan Kazuya yang berdiri tidak jauh.

Bahkan penjaga kuil yang membantu mengikatkan kertas keberutungan Eiko sengaja meledek Eijun. "Kalian cocok, apa lagi yang ditunggu? Anak-anak kalian sudah menunggu untuk bisa tinggal dengan mama dan papanya."

Dan dengan santainya Kazuya justru menjawab, "Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkannya, tapi dia masih belum luluh juga."

Kalau boleh jujur, Eijun bisa saja langsung menerima lamaran Kazuya. Eiko dan Kazu juga sudah tidak keberatan dan justru semakin dekat dengan ayah mereka. Dua tahun terakhir ini Kazuya juga sudah melakukan banyak hal yang membuat Eijun senang, hampir tidak pernah mengecewakan Eijun pula. Lebih dari apapun, Eijun sendiri sudah jatuh cinta pada Kazuya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dalam hati Eijun. Itu adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk Eijun terima sampai saat ini.

Tentang kemungkinan ada omega lain di luar sana yang sedang mencari Kazuya dan ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Kazuya seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

Setiap kali membayangkan akan ada orang lain yang datang di antara dirinya dan Kazuya menciptakan rasa takut berlebih. Eijun tidak ingin kalau Eiko juga Kazu sampai ikut tersakiti sekali lagi. Eijun tidak ingin merasakan pelarian yang sama seperti tujuh tahun yang dia lalui dulu.

Hatinya sudah lama luluh, tapi ketakutannya belum juga sembuh.

"Cuci muka dulu, lalu sarapan." Eiko digendongan Kazuya merosot turun, bersama Kazu yang tadi berjalan dituntun ayahnya kedua anak itu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang Eijun katakan. Kazuya sendiri langsung mengisi satu tempat yang sempat dia tinggal tadi, bersikap santai dengan membaca surat kabar yang tergeltak di atas meja itu.

Ah, sebenarnya sebelum kebiasaan Kazuya yang sering tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya sepagi ini mulai Eijun tidak berlangganan surat kabar, tapi terima kasih berkat ayah anak-anaknya sekarang setiap pagi Eijun harus turun ke tempat kotak pos untuk mengambil surat kabar langganannya—bahkan dihari Kazuya tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama.

"Kalian sudah bersiap?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Eijun yang baru saja meletakan satu cangkir teh hangat di samping mangkuk nasi Kazuya. Tapi yang menjawab justru kedua anak yang berlari setelah selesai membasuh wajah mereka.

"Sudah!" keduanya kompak mendekat, mengisi bangku masing-masing.

"Eiko bawa boneka yang papa belikan juga. Tapi Kazu tidak mau bawa mainan apapun katanya."

"Habis takut hilang di sana."

Obrolan ringan di pagi hari seperti ini juga sudah bukan hal aneh. Kazuya sudah membiasakan dirinya dengan empat sisi meja yang terisi penuh, membiasakan Eijun dengan rasa senang bisa membuat Eiko serta Kazu bebas bercerita tentang banyak hal. Senyum kedua anaknya setiap kali Kazuya menanggapi cerita mereka berbeda jauh dengan senyum saat hanya bersama dengan Eijun dulu. Baik Eiko maupun Kazu, keduanya terlihat lebih berani mengeluh, lebih berani untuk menunjukan kalau mereka anak biasa yang kadang bisa nakal dan berbuat salah.

Eijun bersyukur karena kehadiran Kazuya bisa melepaskan belenggu yang sudah menggunci hati kedua anaknya. Eijun senang Kazuya ada untuk mereka sekarang.

"..baiklah-baiklah, sarapan dulu. Kalau kesiangan nanti kita bisa kena macet."

Kazuya sendiri setelah menutup surat kabar di tangannya, bersama ikut menikmati sarapan. Sesekali menanyai Eijun dengan pertanyaan tentang tanggal jadwal di tanggal liburan anak-anak, tentang sekolah anak-anak, tentang guru atau teman anak-anak juga. Tidak hanya itu, satu tangan Kazuya yang ada di bawah meja juga mulai bergerak nakal meraba pahanya.

Ketika Eijun lirik sinis dia hanya tertawa sambil mengatakan maaf pelan, kemudian menyibukan diri dengan anak-anak lagi. Tapi tangannya masih tidak ingin diam di bawah sana, biarpun sudah Eijun singkirkan berulang kali.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Eijun merasa dirinya seperti tanaman yang mulai kekeringan. Pupuk kebahagiaan sudah dia dapat, cahaya hangat mentari sudah meneranginya, tanah yang subuh sudah mulai membalas lembut akar-akarnya, batangnya mulai terasa kuat pula. Tapi sayang daunnya justru layu karena rindu dengan sentuhan air. Dirinya hanya membutuhkan satu tetes air untuk bertahan, dan di sini air itu adalah rasa percaya.

Sangat sulit bagi Eijun untuk percaya pada takdirnya untuk bersama dengan mantan playboy yang suka meniduri omega heat sembilan tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu aku masih belum menyerah, Eijun."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mau menerima lamaranku." Yah, Eijun tahu itu. Miyuki Kazuya memang cukup keras kepala setelah dia kenal lebih dalam lagi. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu, dengan anak-anak juga seperti sekarang."

Eiko dan Kazu sudah jatuh pada mimpi mereka lagi setelah satu jam perjalanan. Di awal keduanya begitu semangat, bernyanyi dan bercerita, tapi lama-lama mereka bosan juga dan akhirnya kembali tertidur. Eijun pribadi lebih tenang jika kedua anaknya tidur selama perjalanan ini karena kalau sampai mereka tiba-tiba mabuk perjalanan jelas siapa yang akan repot.

Lagi pula Eijun tidak mengerti kenapa Kazuya lebih memilih pergi dengan mobil pribadi yang bisa menghabiskan empat jam lebih untuk sampai di Nagano nanti. Padahal kalau mereka pergi dengan Shinkansen akan jauh lebih cepat.

"Nah, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu ragu?" lagi, seperti saat sarapan tadi, satu tangan Kazuya berpindah ke arahnya. Kali ini tangan Eijun sendiri yang tertangkap.

Tidak ada niat untuk memberontak, melepaskan paksa atau apalah. Eijun justru suka saat Kazuya menyentuhnya—dengan catatan sedang tidak ada yang melihat mereka, termasuk anak-anak.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku?" pelan, perlahan jari-jari Kazuya menyusup dan mengisi sela-sela jarinya, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi lebih dari sebelumnya. "Anak-anak sudah cukup bersabar. Dua tahun itu cukup lama, dan aku yakin kau tahu kalau mereka menunggu kita."

Eijun tahu, setiap malam sebelum tidur Eiko selalu menceritakan seberapa bahagiannya dia menjadi putri seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Kazu juga tidak pernah berhenti membanggakan seberapa hebat ayahnya yang seorang mantan atlet, ingin menjadi sehebat ayahnya dan ingin Eijun jatuh cinta pada kehebatannya seperti Eijun jatuh cinta pada Kazuya. Setiap malam anak-anaknya sendiri mencoba untuk memcuci otak Eijun agar segera menerima Kazuya.

"Atau.." ketika Eijun menoleh, pria alpha yang sedang mengendarai mobil di sampingnya menunjukan ekspresi pahit tertahan yang entah kenapa menyakitkan baginya. "..kau masih menganggap aku bajingan, begitu?"

"Tidak!" sahut Eijun cepat. Sungguh, pikiran seperti itu sudah tidak pernah lagi muncul di kepalanya, hanya saja efek samping sebagai mantan seorang bajingan yang membuat Eijun ragu. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Kazuya tersenyum, tapi rasanya pahit bagi Eijun yang melihat dari samping. "Syukurlah."

"Maafkan aku."

Pegangan mereka terlepas, tangan Kazuya naik mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, akan menunggumu. Jadi tenang saja dan biasakan dirimu dengan kehadiranku dulu sekarang. Anak-anak juga butuh aku, jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian hanya karena kau belum bisa memberikan aku jawaban yang aku mau."

Dia tangkap tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Eijun ingin menjadikan itu sebagai mainan kecil selagi mengumpulkan keberanian. Bagian telapak tangan sempat dia pijat pelan sebelum memberi satu kecupan pada punggung tangan itu. Dia kembalikan posisi pegangan mereka tadi sebelum akhirnya menjadikan punggung tangan Kazuya sebagai bantalan kecil yang dia sandarkan pipi dengan manja.

Eijun ingin tangan Kazuya bisa menyentuhnya lebih dari saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kazuya." Tapi masih butuh keberanian yang lebih banyak lagi bagi Eijun untuk memberanikan diri bersanding dengan alpha satu ini.

"Um, aku juga mencintaimu, Eijun."

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Eiko dan Kazu yang ingin tinggal bersama papa mereka juga. Tapi aku takut.." genggaman tangan mereka tiba-tiba mengerat, Kazuya yang mengeratkan genggamannya. "..aku takut suatu saat akan ada omega seperti aku yang mencarimu. Aku takut suatu hari kita justru menyakiti Eiko dan Kazu lagi."

Masih sambil membagi fokusnya dengan kemudi dan jalan di depan, Kazuya menyempatkan menoleh padanya sesaat. Membalas tatapan Eijun, memamerkan senyum terbaik bagai obat mujarab untuk hati Eijun yang meraung kesakitan saat itu.

"Kau harus tahu, aku juga takut pada hal yang sama." Lagi, genggaman mereka terputus karena Kazuya. Kali ini tangan Kazuya bergerak menarik Eijun untuk mendekat dan bersandar pada dia. "Aku takut suatu hari nanti akan ada orang yang menuntut pertanggungjawabanku. Aku takut mereka akan menganggumu dan anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin kau, Eiko atau Kazu ada dalam bahaya lagi. Aku takut, sangat! Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mereka karena jelas aku tidak ingin menikahi mereka nantinya."

"Hah?"

Kazuya tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak butuh banyak keluarga, aku hanya butuh kau dan anak-anak saja."

Eijun menjauhkan diri. Sempat memukul pelan bahu tempat dirinya bersandar tadi. "Kau sedang bercanda, huh? Mencoba untuk menggombali aku, begitu?"

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh." Tapi tawa Kazuya jadi semakin keras dari sebelumnya.

Walau hanya sesaat, bisa berada di sisi alpha yang sudah memberikan bekas gigitan di tengkuknya memberikan efek besar dalam diri Eijun. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, kalau lebih lama lagi tadi, mungkin Eijun akan langsung candu pada kedekatan tadi, tidak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Percayalah, sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian apapun yang terjadi ke depannya nanti. Kalian bertiga akan menjadi nomor satu dalam hidupku." Gantian, sekarang giliran punggung tangan Eijun yang mendapat hadiah kecupan. "Jadi biarkan aku menjadi unsur terakhir yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**29/01/2020 23:27**

Akhirnya aku bisa bikin ini. Udah ada niat dari awal DIVINE selesai sebenernya, tapi baru kesampean sekarang, dan akhirnya aku lega.

Entah kenapa di MiSawa Day kali ini aku pengen bikin keluarga kecil ini, padahal rasanya bukan MiSawa sepenuhnya. Tapi gapapa, yang penting MiSawa bahagian, yang penting Kazu dan Eiko juga senang!

**Happy MiSawa Day!**

Di bawah masih ada sedikit Omake dan seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Kazu dan Eiko sudah berjuang keras untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Sesekali mereka mengintip, dan sibuk saling meremas tangan saudaranya karena senang dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara ayah dan ibu mereka.

Mereka memang sempat tertidur, tapi itu tidak lama. Tepat saat ibu mereka mengakui kalau dirinya mencintai sang ayah, Kazu dan Eiko sudah sama-sama sadar. Bayangakan betapa girangnya dua anak itu.

"Stt, jangan berisik, Eiko." Kazu sempat berbisik seperti itu memperingati Eiko hampir lepas kendali saat melihat Ibu mereka bersandar pada bahu sang ayah.

"Kazu ... Kazu ... aduh, aku senang sekali."

"Makanya jangan berisik aku bilang."

"Habis—habis ... aduh, Kazu."

"Kalian berdua." Keduanya langsung kaku di tempat mendengar suara ibu mereka. Mata mereka kembali terpejam dan berharap kedua orang tua yang duduk di depan akan mengabaikan bisik-bisik mereka tadi. Tapi sayangnya, tidak bisa begitu. "Jangan pura-pura tidur lagi."

Tawa dari ayah mereka memancing rasa ingin tahu, jadi Kazu dan Eiko membuka mata. Memberanikan diri menghadapi Ibu mereka yang sudah menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kami tidak dengar apa-apa." Eiko yang mengatakan itu, dan Kazu hanya mengangguk, menambahkan, "Tidak lihat apa-apa juga."

Ibu mereka langsung kembali menghadap depan sambil menutup wajah sedangkan ayah mereka masih tertawa. Kazu dan Eiko sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa ayah mereka tertawa, tapi ada perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba menular pada hati mereka.

"Jadi setelah ini mama dan papa akan bersama?" lagi, Eiko yang lebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan. Kazu mengikuti setelahnya. "Kita berempat akan tinggal bersama, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari ibu mereka yang masih sibuk menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Syukurnya ayah mereka dengan baik hati mau menahan tawa dan menjawab, "Belum. Papa masih belum dapat ijin. Mama kalian jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang papa pikir, jadi kalian berdua mulai sekarang harus lebih giat membantu papa, oke?"

"Oke!" keduanya berseru.

"Eiko akan dukung papa! Eiko mau tinggal dengan papa!"

"Aku juga. Aku akan bantu papa untuk membujuk mama setiap hari. Tenang saja, papa."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
